fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailey Scale
Property of Bxfore, please do not edit or change this whatsoever. If there is a grammar mistake, please tell me instead of editing it. Thank you! Hailey is a Mage for the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the daughter of Cana Alberona and Tetsu Scale, and half-human, half-dragon. She posses the physical traits of her mom, but the spirit of both her parents. Appearance Hailey usually wears black trainers and black trousers, with a blue hoodie and green jacket. She has light brown hair and eyes, and has her guild mark on the right side of her waist, opposite to her mothers. Personality Hailey is very playful, a lot like the rest of her family. She loves to laugh and mess around with her friends and her brother. She also loves fighting alongside her family and her guild mates. History At a young age, Hailey thought that her mom's magic was cool, and a lot more fun than something to do with iron. So Hailey decided to learn Magic Card from her mom. She oftenly has to look after her younger brother, Kayden Scale, and usually has to spar and play with him to make him happy and occupied. Magic and Abilities Magic Card (魔法の札(マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects (something which was extensively shown in the anime). Aside from combat, Magic Card seems to possess other avenues for usage: Cana apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use, as shown when she placed several of them on the ground in an attempt to pinpoint Mystogan's location, but to no effect, leaving the effectiveness and the conditions of the cards' tracking power unknown. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. *Fire Card (火カード): This spell sets the card on fire and is sent towards the opponent. *Ice Card (アイスカード): This spell freezes the card in ice, and sends a small wave of ice towards the chosen direction. *Water Card (ウォーターカード): The spell covers the card in water and generates a small wave with the card in the chosen direction. *Sleep Card (睡眠カード): When the spell is activated, the card will let off an aroma that will cause anyone but the user to fall asleep. *Metal Card (メタルカード): The card will be covered in metal's and sent towards the opponent. *Gust Card (ガストカード): This spell sends a fairly large gust of wind along with the card that has been sent towards the opponent. *Blinding Card (目隠しカード): This spell makes the card generate a vast amount of blinding light from the card, making it carder for everyone but the user to see.